Puro Granito
by Vnixx
Summary: Solo basto con verlo una sola vez para dar verdad a aquel dichoso refrán de "para gustos no hay nada escrito" inclusive sabiendo que era algo prohibido, pues incluso la mente humana hace creer amor a seres de otra dimensión. [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a SNK PLAYMORE

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi/BL/Gay/ Contenido sexual explícito/ Lemon [18]

[ **Tacto** **de Granito]**

En un plano más superior, residían en lo que aparentaba ser una cueva de aspecto tétrico y desolado, cuyo interior residían antiguos líderes de KOF que murieron en otros torneos, además de incluir a los Hakkeshu, más también que aquellos de "La Tierra Distante"

Dentro de una de aquellas múltiples habitaciones y pasillos, se encontraban sentados varias "personas" hablando acaloradas por ciertas palabras que ofendian a más de uno de los presentes.

Entre los presentes se hallaba un hombre de aspecto corpulento y cabello albino, cuyos orbes color rubí sangre resaltaban con su piel tostada por el constante ejercicio diario, miraba como un hombre y mujer iban literalmente a matarse.

— Vuelve a repetir lo que me has dicho, serpiente inmunda! — La colérica voz aguda provenía de una de las antiguas secretarias de Rugal, con la cabellera rubia y un parche en un ojo, Mature que estaba a centímetros de degollar a Ryuji Yamazaki, cosa que evitaba su compañera Vice logrando agarrarla del brazo con su habitual fuerza sobrehumana.

— ¡¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo!? —Una estrepitosa risa cargada de matizes de locura brotó de la garganta del rubio, quien no se daba por arrepentido de comentar sin ningún pudor que tanto Mature como Vice podrían ser lesbianas, o como exclamó Yamazaki, "compañeras de noche"

Yashiro no podía negar que tenía razón, se las veía muy unidas, incluso cuando se mataban por la más mínima idiotez, como decía Shermie que calificaba sus constantes regaños como "peleas maritales"

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras observaba al resto de personas que apoyaban la pelea o solo daban a entender su ignorancia por simples gilipolleces.

— ¡Deteneos! —con una gran destreza adquirida desde varios milenios, Goenitz invoco de la nada un remolino que logró mandar a escasos metros a los tres que, tras recibir una advertencia tan omnisciente volvieron a sentarse.

Tras algunas quejas en voz baja, comenzó una de las interminables charlas sobre el nuevo milenio y dar información que para Yashiro no importaba nada, sobretodo por que su momento como humano en el plano terrenal terminaron hace tiempo, pasaba cada cierto tiempo a todos los presentes que aparentaban estar presente en la reunión, cuando al menos deseaban irse de manera rápida de semejante tortura.

Sus ojos volvieron a hacer el rutinario vistazo en círculo, pero tras darse cuenta de él hombre que residía sentado a dos sillas de distancia, con ambos brazos cruzándosecruzándose entre sí, una mística y atracción al observar semejante hombre, no recordaba exactamente su nombre debido que era la primera vez que lo veía, comenzó a mirarle con disimulo por evitar ser descubierto.

El primer detalle que resaltaba ante el resto era su desproporcionada altura que, sin duda alguna alcanzaría casi dos metros y medio, frunció los labios mientras adivinaba la extraña gama de su piel que entonaba un negro rocoso, como las misteriosas líneas que poblaban por todo su cuerpo, sus orbes eran de un negro oscuro que resplandecian suavizando sus duras facciones, el cabello blanco casi canoso adornaba su cabeza delatando tener una edad milenica, pasó a su cuello donde aquella nuez de Adán se movía con cada respiración que su duro torso desnudo marcaba, observo como aquellos abdominales perfectos donde más de una vez desearía tocar y morder provocaban a Yashiro caer a la tentación del deseo sexual, miro como sus brazos parecían contraerse con cualquier micro movimiento, descendió rápidamente a la parte inferior que quedaba tapada por una túnica blanca amarrada a una faja para evitar incomodidad al caminar.

— "No me importaría si se te llegase a caer delante de mis narices" — sorprendido de tener una mente tan perversa intento quitarse esas ineditas imágenes de un dios suplicandole de placer, no haría algo tan poco indecente.

Pero su mente divago inconsciente más abajo hasta toparse que una de las torneadas piernas del sujeto que sutilmente se asomaba ofreciendo una agradable vista, en especial cuando la delicada tela dejaba al descubierto hasta casi ser posible observar parcialmente su gran glúteo izquierdo, una súbita ascension de calor por el moreno hizo mirarse la entrepierna para mirar como su virilidad se endureció, causándole un leve quejido mientras apretaba sus piernas con fuerza, desvío evitando contacto visual con el desconocido gigante rocoso.

No podía enamorarse de un ser que no podía calificarse de humano, quizás era solo un mero capricho de lujuria, pero una cosa estaba clara, debía conocerle.

— Damos por terminada esta reunión. —Dando un giro rápido miro asombrado al sacerdote que tras cruzar la diestra en su pecho, seguía asombrado por lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, era cierto que si estabas entretenido en otras cosas que el tiempo volaba.

El misterioso individuo fue uno de los últimos en levantarse sin dirigir la palabra a nadie para comenzar a dirigirse a uno de los múltiples pasillos que organizaban aquel sombrío laberinto, no podria escabullirsele tan rápido, así que opto a seguirle desde una distancia segura.

Seguía sus pasos evitando pisar cualquier tropiezo o sonido que alertará al enorme ser, ocultándose tras unas esquinas mientras observaba unos ligeros detalles imperceptibles que pasó por alto, igual que su torso, todos los músculos hasta el antebrazo parecían duros y firmes, bajo desde la gruesa línea que componía la columna vertebral, fastidiandose de aquella molesta túnica blanca que cubría lo que apreciaba la tela como unos grandes glúteos firmes y duros, con el que más de uno daría a fantasear.

Un breve escalofrío lo hizo despertar cuando vio como el hombre de roca detuvo su marcha hacia vete a saber, Yashiro logró ocultarse a tiempo para despues escuchar como los pasos volvieron a proseguir, sacando un suspiro aliviado mientras retornaba con su curiosidad a flor de piel.

Tras pasar un par de minutos de sigilo, dislumbro como abría una puerta doble que parecía ser más antigua que el mismo tiempo, una débil luz de tono calorado dio a entender que camino a la sala de los lagos de sauna,posiblemente a relajarse, no pasaría nada si entraba fingiendo que no estuvo acosandole.

Empujó con fuerza la puerta cobriza que se abrió con un chirrido producido por el paso del tiempo en lo que fue aquel lustroso metal precioso, un denso vapor con sales de todo tipo, cerro la puerta para contemplar una gran variedad de aguas termales incluyendo habitaciones privadas con baños fríos o calientes.

— " _Actúa natural_ " — respiro intentando tranquilizarse y camino decidido hacia los vestuarios, donde tenían que desquitarse de la ropa para ponerse una toalla blanca y ponérsela la cintura.

La habitación tenía casilleros por cada persona que vivía allí, tras buscar la suya comenzó a desvestirse cuando una gran mano se poso en su hombro.

— ¡Joder! — tras pegar un salto hacia atras del susto, se llevó una mano al corazón mientras recuperaba el aire y mirar hacia el sujeto, mirando con los ojos salidos de las órbitas, estaba el hombre desconocido que había visto todo el día en aquella gran mesada, su rostro mostraba impresión mezclada con sutilezas de curiosidad.

— Perdona por haberte dado un susto... — el menor se mostró su palma abierta como señal indicativa que aún necesitaba relajarse.

— No pasa nada, ha sido culpa mía por no prestar atención.

No podía decirle que se sentía atraído y que estuvo espiandole.

Alzó la vista para peor al verle con una toalla que sólo cubría un poco más de arriba de la rodilla, provocando como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza haciéndole sonrojar, cosa que el contrario pareció notar mientras sonreía con picardia.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a una de las salas de la terma? — su grave vozarrón parecía dar una orden, pero eso era lo de menos cuando miro impresionado al dios de roca.

— Y-yo... No te sería una molestia? —añadió con un deje de nervios, mientras jugaba con sus dedos intentando parecer un adulto, no un adolescente con las neuronas alborotado en su primera cita.

— No te preocupes por eso —dijo divertido mientras que con una mano alborotaba su pelo albino, sacando un quejido de molestia— además, ¿no quieres conocerme más a fondo? Parecías interesado en mi cuando te quedabas absorto mirándome.

Dentro suyo se golpeaba mentalmente, ¡se dio cuenta de cómo se quedó babeando mientras le miraba!

En definitiva fue la gota que colmo al vaso, se rasco la nuca mientras reia, disipando la tensa atmósfera que se formó tras el inesperado encuentro, cosa que provocó que ambos acabarán riendo a pleno pulmón, divirtiéndose mientras a Yashiro le caían lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¡Hacia tiempo que no reia! —exclama alegre mientras se limpiaba con la mano las lágrimas, no sabía como, pero aquel humano logró caerle bien —. ¿Como te llamas chico?

— Mi nombre es Yashiro Nanasake —dijo algo cohibido por la sutil melodia de voz del mayor —. ¿Cual es tu nombre? Me daba vergüenza decírtelo a la cara.

Río con suavidad al ver que era tan supremo, incluso entre los Hakkeshu.

— Me llaman de múltiples formas, pero la más corriente es Mukai —dijo sonriendo mientras ponía el brazo delante suyo con la mano abierta—un placer conocerte muchacho.

Acabaron estrechando ambas manos como muestra de cariño, el tacto arrugado y fino de Mukai era como si una descarga eléctrica envolvente rodeará su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro, era como una especie de aquellas rocas arqueológicas, rugosas pero agradables para el tacto humano.

— Quítate la ropa y ponte una toalla para venir a los baños personales, me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco más — declaró con superioridad mientras salía por la puerta — el número de mi baño termal es 4-C, recuerdalo.

Finalmente cerró la puerta, dejando a un atónito Yashiro con un calor imposible de quitarse, esta vez había notado la seducción de Mukai antes de que se fuera, quizás era solo una amistad, pero dentro suyo indicaba que quería unirse con el hombre de orbes oscuros.

Sacudió breve la cabeza mientras se quitaba todas las prendas y guardarlas en el casillero, agarro una toalla para acabar bien sujeta a su cintura, solo tenía que hablar con el.

 _A solas..._

 **Esto va acabar en resultados sexuales *cara perversa nivel dios***

 **Siento estropearos este fichaje que para colmo es yaoi, tengo una manía de hacer un Two Shot, el primer explica la interacción del personaje, mientras que el segundo es un poco de lo anterior, si unimos el Lemon, claro está (_-)**

 **No se ni como se me ocurrió esto, quizás es que tenía ganas de shipear a todo lo que se mueve, o quizás era por que necesito expresar lo que mi loca cabeza pasa.**

 **Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad, con algunas historias de KOF ya subidas!**

 **Decidme si tenéis Wattpad no?**

 **See Ya!**

 **Atte:** Lavenge14!


End file.
